Battle Insanity The Movie
Battle Insanity The Movie is a 3rd Rescue Mission Object Show that released in October 14, 2018. Summary Caramel Carla the fawn and her sidekick robot skunk friend are arrived in Battle Insanity. But the Contestants got kidnapped by Blood Drop's Twin Brother, is up to Caramel Carla to stop him from ruling the world. Plot Caramel Carla was a little fawn when her Mother Deer say goodbye along with her other fawns as Caramel Carla (With her Sidekick). When Caramel Carla was very happy in the beautiful forest when she trips by a rock and made her fall down in the hill. Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower are arriving in Battle Insanity Land. They can relax in the sun for a warm time. They saw the Contestants and a Wiimote who is a Host. Caramel Carla saw Fries's Alliance if she wants to join, but Fries tells her "Sorry little deer, there's not enough members in my alliance" She was leaving from his alliance. So Caramel Carla is doing a puppet show when the Alliance saw them in the show, but they don't like it. When she was saw Wiimote and his Contestants are doing something?. Then something really happen that Blood Drop's TB came as he caught all the contestants by himself as he's taking them to the lair. Wiimote is sad, but Caramel Carla can help him to save the contestants before it's too late. She tried to save the Contestants but Blood Drop's TB got ran away. Caramel Carla was very sad and tired as she went back to Wiimote. She ask him "Have you get them?" Caramel Carla can't do it when she needs a new plan to save them. Blood Drop got a problem when he tells her what is happening. She was helping him to got a new plan to save the Contestants. Cast Caramel Carla the Fawn Freshy Flower the Robot Skunk Kit Mother Deer Other Fawns Wiimote Blood Drop BD's Twin Brother Baby Bottle Battery Bubble Gum Burger Flower Pot Fries Glass Hammer Lighter Marker Orange Soda Sugar Cube TNT Torch Tune Songs\Soundtrack Ring the Bells - Terence Hill and Don Camillo Monster - Skillet Call Me Maybe - Kidz Bop Kids Wide Awake - Katy Perry Mi Gente - J. Balvin and Willy William Shorts Caramel Carla and the Adventure of Battle Insanity (The Wizard of Oz Style) Caramel Carla's new Cool Car Caramel Carla wants to form a Alliance Freshy Flower met her new friend Games Baby Bottle's Afraid of the Dark Adventure Freshy Flower's Forest Quest YouTube Video Caramel Carla appears in Battle Insanity by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL Caramel Carla's new Cool Car by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL Trivia * Caramel Carla is a Nickelodeon Character as a Animal Patrol Member. * She's asking Fries to join his alliance but he said no to her. * CC and FF are riding a Mine Cart to find the Liar. (This minecart is a same as the Object Oppose one.) * In the Movie, Blood Drop change his personally from mean to nice. Studios Film Modified Screen Paramount Pictures Nickeldoeon Movies Meganime Entertainment Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Object Show Movies Category:October 2018 Releases Category:Kids Movies Category:Action Category:2018 films Category:2018 Category:Animated movies Category:Paramount Animation